danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi Light Novel Volume 14/Synopsis
Volume 14 Intermission In the Room of Prayer at the Guild, Ouranos sensed and mentioned that "it" had begun to act, looking down at the floor below him, prompting Fels to ask through an occulus if it was the Juggernaut. The God confirmed it, stating that it was heading lower and lower at incredible speed, and added that the Monster Rex had appeared in the City of Water. When asked what he was going to do, Ouranos stated that he'd send reinforcements, vowing to try every possible means even if it ended up being wasted effort. At the Hostess of Fertility, Ryuu's cup dropped to the floor, a piece cutting Syr finger in the process. Seeing this, Syr left the pub through the back door, and Arnya, Chloe Rollo, and Lunoire Faust complained that the gloomy mood was Ryuu's fault. Moments later, Hestia arrived, asking if they were best friends with the Elf, then asking if they were strong. Wondering what she was talking about, they asked her to explain herself, causing the Goddess to hand them the letter she'd received from Lili. At the Hestia Familia home forge, Tsubaki noticed that a crack had appeared in the hammer she was using, wondering if she'd heated it up too much and whether she'd take the blame for it. Nevertheless, after muttering about for a short while, she wondered if it was a sign of something bad happening. At that moment, Miach and Naaza arrived, asking her if she'd listen to their request. Chapter 7 At the 25th Floor, Cassandra reflected on her prophecying power, noting that no one had believed her until now, and even though she tried to fight against it, the world seemed to laugh at her by creating even more despair. Upon seeing the adventurers, the Amphisbaena roared, its left head breathing blue flames at them which created steam as it passed over the water. Aisha quickly order everyone to scatter; Welf grabbed Lili by her backpack, Aisha grabbed Haruhime, and Mikoto and Chigusa moved away as fast as they could. However, Cassandra failed to dodge in time, and was too far away for Daphne to save her in time, though fortunately Ouka protected her with his shield. As he pushed Cassandra away from him, he deflected the flames elsewhere, but the flames began to melt it, forcing him to abandon it. The group was surprised to see that the blue flames were still burning on the water, as it was water resistant and would completely incinerate whatever it hit until nothing was left. While she contemplated on what to do, Aisha noticed that the other adventurers had run to the 24th Floor, cursing them but not blaming them, and wondered why the Amphisbaena had appeared so early. She thought about having everyone retreat into the 26th Floor's labyrinth area, but there was also the danger of the Monster Rex using the waterways to appear there, and they wouldn't survive if they were ambushed in a corridor. As she thought about it, she noticed something rain down on them, and the group realized that shards of crystal were raining down from the ceiling. The dungeon seemed to respond to the Amphisbaena's roaring, the rain becoming harsher, and finally the giant root at the ceiling came falling down, causing Cassandra mention that it was the "cage of despair" part of her prophecy. The root came crashing down on them, creating a dome like area where they were forced to face the Monster Rex in addition to blocking off all exits. Having no other choice, Aisha told the others to fight, though she knew it was impossible due to the others despairing over their situation. She almost mentioned that she wished Bell was there, becoming angry and embarrassed at herself for entertaining the thought, but noted that they no longer had a "pillar" like Bell to support them. Nonetheless, despite lacking a "pillar", they had a "flame", and at that moment Welf composed himself and rallied the others. The others responded to his words and regained their will to fight, prompting Daphne to mention that they were too simple minded, nevertheless she also resolved herself to fight. To begin, Haruhime began chanting Kokonoe, with Welf using his ice magic sword to freeze the water around the Amphisbaena. Surprised at first, the Monster Rex responded by using its blue flame to melt the ice, creating smaller islands which Aisha used in conjunction with her Hell Kaios to distract it while Haruhime finished her chant. To protect itself, the right head breathed crimson mist around itself which diffused the magic as it passed through, lowering Hell Kaios' power to the point where it dealt no damage when it finally reached the Monster Rex. Fortunately, Haruhime had finished chanting, applying Uchide no Kozuchi's effects to Welf, Ouka, Mikoto, and Daphne. She kept her last tail by her in case of emergency, as using all 5 at once would cause a mind down, and drank a magic potion to recover. To finish with the buffs, Daphne used Raumure on herself to slightly raise her endurance and largely raise her agility. Welf, Mikoto, and Ouka attempted to attack, though they were quickly repelled by the Monster Rex swinging both of its heads. The right head tried to take out Mikoto, causing Daphne to save her, and upon attacking again, Ouka managed to get a hit in but the Amphisbaena's scales blocked his attack. In addition to diffusing magic, the mist acted as a curtain to make it harder to get the timing right, not to mention the water currents made it even harder. To top it off, the Amphisbaena dived and tried to attack them from below, and that combined with its blue flames raising the temperature made it an extremely dangerous opponent. At the shore, Lili was confused about what she should do, overwhelmed by all of the information she had to take into account. Seeing this, Daphne told her that it was about "how you move the situation" rather than thinking "what you needed to do" before heading to help the others. Making up her mind, Lili ordered Mikoto to fall back to replace Daphne's position and use Futsunomitama. The Amphisbaena tried to stop the concurrent chanting Mikoto, though the others prevented it from doing so, causing it to dive. Lili ordered Mikoto to use her skill to locate it, pointing to where it was, and Lili relayed the information while the latter finished her chant. As per Lili's orders, Mikoto used Futsunomitama over a wide area, succeeding in dropping the roof of the root dome on top of the Monster Rex. The blunt force stunned the Amphisbaena, allowing the others to attack it, dealing considerable damage to it, and upon recovering it summoned Aqua Serpents and Harpies to assist it. Lili ordered Aisha and Daphne to distract it while the others dealt with the monsters, with Haruhime using her remaining tail on Chigusa and starting another Kokonoe chant. As she watched the others fight, Cassandra compared them to herself, noting that they were strong being able to stand up to despair while she couldn't. She was lost in thought until Daphne punched her head, telling her to get back to her job of healing them, to which Cassandra asked how they were able to fight against despair. Daphne pointed out that they were all scared but still chose to fight anyway, rallying Cassandra's spirits in the process. Coming back to her sense, she cast Soullight on everyone, healing them of their wounds, and vowed to fight with them. On the 18th Floor, a runner that had the information relayed to him informed Dorul, Luvis, and the others of the situation down on the 25th Floor, including the fact that the Amphisbaena had appeared despite its interval and the labryinth area of the Great Fall collapsing. While Dormul and Luvis argued about who should stay behind, Tsubaki interrupted them, having heard them mention the Hestia Familia, with Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire standing behind her. The two quickly explained what the knew, telling them that they knew nothing about where Ryuu was when asked. Satisfied, Tsubaki informed them that her party would go, leaving the confused Magni and Modi Familia adventurers behind. While running, the four discussed the information, and while it was different than what they previously heard, they still agreed to head down to investigate. Back on the 25th Floor, Welf used his ice magic sword again to refreeze the water, though as expected that attack didn't do any damage to the Monster Rex itself, nevertheless he succeeded in freezing a portion of the monster due to it having to focus the mist in front of itself to stand up to the Crozzo magic sword's power. The Hestia Familia continued to manage against the Amphisbaena, nonetheless they got a little ahead of themselves, allowing the monster to climb up the waterfall and jump back down at them. The Amphisbaena landed in the middle of the water, creating large waves that swept the vanguard into the water and slammed Lili, Haruhime, and Cassandra against the wall. Due to having been targeted, Mikoto sustained a bleeding head injury, her consciousness beginning to dim, and there was nothing she could do as a group of three Raider Fish bit her left arm, right foot, and shoulder. Nearby, Welf, Aisha, Daphne, Ouka, and Chigusa managed to get above water, and at the shore, Cassandra was down due to protecting Lili and Haruhime from a chunk of ice with her body. As soon as the Amphisbaena resurfaced, it began spamming its blue fire at its surroundings, setting the root dome on fire and forcing the adventurers to dodge its attacks. One blast almost hit Lili and Cassandra but Haruhime pushed them away, getting caught by the blast in the process. Seeing their precious companions taken down, Ouka and Aisha felt anger toward the Monster Rex, refusing to stop fighting, which allowed them to hear the two chanting. At that moment, Ouka began running, shouting to Welf at the same time to use his magic sword. The Amphisbaena immediately turned its attention to the magic sword attack, using its mist as a shield to weaken its effects again, allowing Mikoto to take advantage of the lack of mist to use Futsunomitama on it. As the Amphisbaena was right above her, the Futsunomitama also affected her, breaking her bones and twisting her organs. Despite this, she continued to sustain her magic, which Ouka took advantage of to increase the effectiveness of his attack and decapitate the Monster Rex's right head just as the magic ended. At the same time, Haruhime, who was protecting herself from the fire with her Goliath Robe, finished chanting Kokonoe and used it on Aisha, who rushed to at the Amphisbaena. She cut open its neck, making the blue fire leak onto itself and set it on fire, finishing it off with Hell Kaios at point blank range. Once the battle was finished, the group recovered Haruhime and Mikoto and began to heal wounds with their available resources. Before they could celebrate, the floor began to collapse due to the amount of damage it took during the battle. Hearing a sound above them, they saw Tark and three others trapped above, the latter cursing Jura that this wasn't what they expected. Tark and his companions began trying to escape by jumping down onto the remaning part of the root dome and climbing up the west cliff, showing the Hestia Familia alliance a way out, though the latter got into an argument over whether they should look for Bell or escape. Daphne noticed that Cassandra was thinking out loud about her prophecy, staring at the girl who was talking to herself. Realizing what her prophecy meant, Cassandra told the others to head east instead down to the 26th Floor, only to be rebuked by Daphne who'd had enough of her prophecies. To Daphne's surprise, Cassandra refused to back down, successfully managing to convince her, though Daphne stated that she believed in Cassandra rather than the girl's dreams. The group chose correctly as Tark and his companions were caught up in the collapse and were crushed. After realizing how close they were to dying, the group made their way to the 26th Floor while fending off the monsters that tried to attack them. Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Intermission Chapter 11 Intermission Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Epilogue Category:DanMachi Synopses